


Bubble

by mrkinch



Series: Love in Wartime [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have only this bubble in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> [These gifs](http://mrkinch.tumblr.com/post/18539910220/thats-the-last-of-it-then-erik-half-rises)
> 
> , found on tumblr, inspired the series; only their sequence is mine.
> 
> This would be unreadable were it not for [Stewardess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess).*bows*

They have never discussed why they chose a small, bare room at the back of the servants' hall for their own when any bed in the manor was theirs to fuck in if they pleased. Perhaps it is merely convenience, since Erik is most often found in the kitchen or the servants' parlor, pointedly avoiding his own rooms. Charles wonders why. Sometimes he fears that Erik does not want Charles's shadow darkening memories of life before the war. Other times he hopes, guiltily, that Erik prefers not to think about that time at all, when class and station had not yet been bridged. 

On this last afternoon Charles turns on the third step to give Erik a mischievous grin before racing the rest of the way up the steep staircase. At the top he stops and looks back, holding out his hand for Erik, not far behind. When Erik does not at once take the proffered hand, Charles seizes him and pulls him down the narrow hall towards their room, guiding his own backward steps by Erik's shifting gaze. They make it to the door, and Charles manages to turn in time to stumble over the sill into the room. He does not slow as he crosses to the bed, Erik right behind, and it seems sure that Erik will topple him onto it hard enough to do damage to its ancient frame. 

But even as they fall, Charles twists away and Erik, unable to stop, pitches face first onto the coverlet. A moment later Charles lands along Erik's back, catching himself on his hands and shifting at once to trap Erik's thighs between his knees, spreading himself to cover as much of Erik's long body as he can. Erik tries to roll over but Charles knows how to take advantage of his position, pressing Erik's hands into the bed with his own and nibbling an upturned ear. Erik yelps and thrashes, with no success, and Charles grins, wondering fleetingly how hard Erik is trying. Erik rolls the ear Charles is molesting into the bed so Charles goes for the other, paying no attention to Erik's stifled curses, only laughing at him and moving on to lick his neck in long, slow strokes.

Charles does not know whether it is his laughter or his control that makes Erik relax, but he does, and the urgency of the race from the door falls away. Charles pushes off to the side and Erik rolls towards him until they are looking each other full in the face. The blackout curtains at the room's wide window have been tied back, letting the afternoon light fall across the narrow bed and across Erik's cheek and jaw, glinting red in his faint stubble and in the fine hairs on the arm crooked under his head. He is beautiful, Charles thinks, and from the way Erik's eyes widen, something of his thought must be plain in his face.

Charles still feels sharply the newness of their intimacy, still expects Erik to shy away at any moment. He sometimes fears that he will do the same himself, not because he does not long to touch Erik, to have Erik touch him in return, but from self-consciousness. Charles knows he must be the one to act boldly if they are to have what he, in his confident moments, believes they both want. And he does, for the most part, though more than once Erik has had to coax him back, gentle Charles in ways that Charles had gentled Erik. But time is short, and Charles does not want to waste time on fear or second thoughts, on anything that will distract them from each other or break this bubble in time they are creating. 

The quiet moment does not last long. Erik leans up, his arms coming around Charles's waist, Charles's arms around Erik's neck, pulling each other down to the bed. Charles shivers as their bodies meet, stiffening cocks rubbing together under layers of trouser and underwear, mouths nearly touching. Still he holds back, trying to see Erik’s face, hoping to find something there that will ease the shred of uncertainty about his welcome. So it is Erik who closes the final gap, taking a breath and diving into a kiss as though taking a terrible risk. Charles's heart leaps at Erik's bravery and he shows Erik that it is no risk at all, kissing him back hard, tongue demanding access, leaving no doubt that he wants this.

Their hands are everywhere now, unbuttoning blindly, pulling at any edge of clothing they can find, desperate for skin. Erik's concerted attack on Charles's belt and buttons gets in the way of Charles wrestling with Erik's cuffs, and in frustration Charles pushes Erik back, willing him to understand that the need for space is only that and not a demand to stop. Perhaps the frantic haste with which Charles shimmies out of his trousers convinces Erik because he quickly follows suit. Erik pops his cuff links, too, and they at once return to tearing at the other's clothing until the ensuing tangle of shirts and arms threatens to bring everything to a complete stop. Again it is Charles who initiates a brief but necessary separation, releasing Erik and waiting for Erik to take advantage of his freedom. Erik stares at him uncertainly, as though trying to fathom why Charles is no longer touching him, but a moment later he is stripping Charles, yanking Charles's shirt over his head and tossing it away before stripping out of his own. 

Naked at last and breathing heavily, they stare at each other. Erik reaches out to stroke his fingertips along Charles's collarbone and down his chest, and Charles shivers. He leans into the caress and reaches out for Erik but does not touch, waiting. To his relief Erik grins and seizes him by both arms, rolling Charles under him so their chests are flush and they can grind their hips together. Charles's cock is moving in the crease above Erik's hip but Erik, thrusting into the space between their bodies, whines in frustration until Charles, scrabbling around, finds one of Erik's hands and drags it between them. Erik supports himself on the other, making just enough space for them to both get their hands on Erik's cock. 

Charles thrusts desperately against Erik while trying to match the motion of Erik's hand as they work Erik's cock together, and after a few awkward moments they find a rhythm. When Charles stretches up as far as he can, his mouth finds Erik's jaw, biting and sucking there until Erik tilts his head down to crush their mouths together, wet and open, licking and sucking at tongues and lips and teeth. Charles moans, feeling the vibration of Erik's response more than hearing it over their harsh breathing and the pounding of his blood. He abandons Erik's cock and grabs his arse with one hand, pulling him closer, the other hand sliding between the cheeks to stroke lightly over Erik's hole. 

He gets what he wants: Erik goes rigid, then cries out, coming hard. Charles feels a surge in his own pleasure even as Erik's jerking, shaking body gives him less to thrust against. He clutches Erik, pushing away to make room between them so that he can take himself in hand, gasping into Erik's neck as he brings himself off. Charles is dimly aware of Erik's strong, careful hands holding him through the aftershocks. 

When Charles is completely spent he rolls away and they lie on their backs, side by side but not touching. Charles is still panting and he can hear Erik's breath, as well. He glances over to see that Erik has the crook of his elbow covering his eyes, and though Erik's act of hiding makes Charles's heart trip, he takes the opportunity to look at Erik with a directness that he rarely allows himself. 

Erik's breathing is quiet now, his body relaxed. His neck and the marks left there by Charles's mouth are hidden behind his arm, but his parted lips are redder than usual, and Charles fights the urge to kiss them again. Instead, his eyes explore Erik's body, the broad chest and narrow waist, the long, smooth limbs. He remembers the boy he first met, wiry and quick, and wonders at the change into this strong man with hands that make him shiver. 

Erik seems to have drifted off, and Charles feels himself drifting, too. But not yet. Charles rolls to sit on the bed's edge, gathers himself and stands, walking only a little shakily to the wash stand. He pours water into the basin and cleans himself before taking a wet towel to Erik. He touches Erik's arm gently to alert him and Erik’s eyes fly open even as his arm lashes out. Charles catches the arm to prevent being struck, and stands very still until Erik comes fully awake. Charles sees the instant when Erik recognizes his surroundings, and Charles, knows he is not on a battlefield but with his lover in their small, safe room. Erik turns his face away then and Charles frowns, but he has a hold on Erik’s arm. Erik can't go far. When he neither struggles nor moves to take the towel, Charles lets go, perching beside him on the bed and setting to work. Although Charles does not look up, a rustling of the bedclothes tells him Erik has shifted slightly, and Charles is sure Erik is watching him now as intently as Charles had watched Erik minutes earlier.

When Charles has done the best he can he returns the towel to the wash stand and climbs back onto the bed. Erik is indeed looking at him, his expression open, with a longing that Charles understands only too well. Before he can think better of it, Charles rolls close and pulls Erik to him, wrapping his arms securely around Erik's shoulders and tucking Erik's head under his chin. Erik acquiesces with a sigh, and they lie there quietly, legs entwined, Erik's breath warm on Charles's breastbone and his arms loosely circling Charles's waist. Charles stares unseeing towards the bright window in the bare wall, lulled by the gentle rhythm of Erik's breathing. 

The sun is still well up when they fall asleep. Charles's last thoughts are of food in the kitchen when they wake, and the night that lies before them.


End file.
